A DC-DC power conversion circuit can employ magnetic isolation to conduct bi-directional power transfer. U.S. Pat. No. 9,106,141 entitled “Switching Power Supply Device” to Hosotani describes a switching power supply device with a multi-resonant circuit that is controlled with a switching frequency that is greater than a resonant frequency in order to implement zero voltage switching (ZVS).